Cabinet d'écoute de Kamio
by Kim Shizumi
Summary: Les années passent et Kamio a apprit à contrôle ses réactions au quart de tour. Il a même ouvert un cabinet d'écoute, mais son premier jour est plutôt calme. Néanmoins, un client a prit rendez-vous et lorsqu'il lui ouvre la porte, surprise...


Titre: Cabinet d'écoute de Kamio  
Auteur: Shizumi (avec Atobe, celle qui doit le supporter et Kamio)  
Source: Tennis no Ojisama  
Genre: Yaoi  
Couple: Atobe x Kamio  
Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, l'idée est commune avec Atobe du forum ;)  
Commentaire: Vive les mp sur les forum XD Surtout avec la complicité de personnages ficitf qui interviennent dedans XD

**Cabinet d'écoute de Kamio**

Kamio regarda son bureau bien rangé avant de faire le tour de la pièce d'un regard. Tout était en ordre, chaque chose à sa place. Loin était l'époque où il s'amusait, insouciant, à jouer au tennis avec ses amis. Loin était l'époque de toutes ses rivalités avec les autres. Il songea à son caractère emporté et passionné de l'époque en souriant. Il était aussi un peu orgueilleux, mais surprendre les équipes adverses était un plaisir qui montait vite à la tête. Enfin, il y avait toujours eu Tachibana pour leur faire garder les pieds sur terre et Shinji.

Ce cher Shinji, c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'il en était là ou plutôt grâce à lui ? Toutes ses longues heures passée au téléphone à l'écouter marmonner à propos de tout et de rien. Et maintenant, il était devenu une espèce de psy qui passait son temps à écouter les autres raconter leur vie, leurs problèmes. C'était un métier plutôt hypocrite quand il y songeait, comme s'il pouvait comprendre toutes les situations, toutes les émotions que ces personnes ressentaient.

Il s'assit à son bureau en soupirant. Bientôt son premier rendez-vous allait arriver. Il venait de commencer et sans réputation, il n'avait pas beaucoup de clients, tant mieux, il pourrait rentrer plus tôt. Il prit la mèche de cheveux qu'il avait devant son œil gauche et joua un peu avec. Faudrait qu'il passe chez le coiffeur, ça devenait un peu trop long. Mais la sonnerie le tira de sa rêverie. Pas besoin de secrétaire, il gérait ses rendez-vous tout seul et habitait juste à côté de son cabinet, ce qui limitait les déplacements. Il se leva, défroissa un peu sa blouse et ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez avant d'ouvrir. Qui c'était son client déjà ?

-A..Atobe ?

L'ancien capitaine de Hyotei était devant lui, toujours aussi imposant. Kamio ne l'avait pas oublié après toutes ses années, son obsession de le battre pour qu'il reconnaisse sa valeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment changer depuis le temps. Toujours ces cheveux châtains qui tombaient élégamment de par et d'autre du visage sans être trop longs. Toujours ce grain de beauté près de l'œil droit. Et ne pas oublier le fait qu'il était toujours aussi prétentieux, orgueilleux et narcissique.

Mais que faisait-il là ? S'il avait fait plus attention en notant son rendez-vous, mais il était tellement content d'avoir un client. Il le fit entrer et s'installer. Atobe se plaignit du divan qui n'était pas assez confortable et Akira s'en excusa. Mais bon, il débutait dans le métier et n'avait pas les moyens pour acheter du haut de gamme. Ensuite, il demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Heureusement que Kamio avait les nerfs solides à présent.

En plus, Keigo était son premier client, mais pour ce dernier, cela paraissait normal. Le roux lui demanda de commencer à parler, qu'importe si ce n'était que des petits morceaux, il décrypterait lui-même. Il commençait à s'impatienter et à s'énerver. Certes, il n'aurait pas dût s'attendre à autre de chose de la part d'Atobe, mais il pourrait faire un effort. Il devait avoir un don pour l'énerver aussi rapidement, alors qu'il avait réussit à obtenir tant de maîtrise de lui-même.

C'était quand il voulait pour commencer à parler, s'impatientait Kamio. Mais ce dernier répliqua qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer si le roux râlait. Il fit alors un suprême effort sur lui-même pour se calmer et même tenter de sourire car son client était important, car c'était son premier. Après tout, il était là pour être à l'écoute de son patient, quoi qu'il arrive. Il serait serviable et aimable. Cela sembla payer, puisqu'Atobe sembla trouver le divan plus confortable tout à coup. Il marmonna tout de même que le client était un peu trop exigent.

Keigo le prévint qu'il ne parlerait à personne de ce cabinet d'écoute. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à attendre, devoir partager le rouquin. Kamio rougit légèrement, mais se reprit et fit d'Atobe un client VIP, après tout, c'était son premier client et on pouvait dire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un longtemps. Il serait prioritaire, pas de problème. Akira se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'accepter ce client et ses exigences.

D'un autre côté, il s'attendait à voir Shinji débarquer dans son cabinet pour marmonner à propos de sa vie et de ses problèmes. Atobe, ce n'était pas si mal au final. Mais s'il prenait Keigo en priorité, comment fera-t-il s'il a un autre client au même moment ? Pas de soucis, le châtain proposa d'engager Kabaji. Toujours est-il que la séance n'avançait pas, mais tant pis. Il pouvait toujours donner sa carte au cas où il voudrait le joindre pour parler. Il aura peut être plus de chose à raconter. Mais l'ex-capitaine d'Hyotei lui demanda de rentrer lui même son numéro dans le téléphone, Kabaji n'étant pas là pour le faire à sa place.

Kamio prit docilement le téléphone qu'on lui tendait, serrant les dents pour s'empêcher de râler et y rentra son numéro. En tout cas, le châtain semblait satisfait d'avoir son "psy" personnel et toutes ses coordonnées personnelles. Ainsi, s'il ne le trouve pas au cabinet d'écoute, il pourra toujours venir le voir dans son appartement. Akira voyais le temps défiler et la séance qui n'avançait pas. Mais de toute façon, Atobe avait décider d'être le seul client du roux, Kabaji étant là pour les autres, une vraie source de problèmes cet orgueilleux.

Il attendait quoi pour parler ? Ils étaient là, tout seul, sans dire un mot. Kamio songea qu'il était contradictoire parfois, quand Atobe se mettait à parler, il avait envie de le bâillonner pour ne plus l'entendre se plaindre ou parler de sa petite personne, mais quand il restait silencieux, ça l'énervait aussi. Prendre sur lui, prendre sur lui, fallait qu'il prouve qu'il était devenu plus mature et patient après toutes ses années. Mais le voir en face de lui, toujours aussi prétentieux et narcissique mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau. Toujours est-il qu'il commença enfin à parler.

Le temps passa, Atobe se leva tout à coup. Kamio se demanda s'il allait partir, mais non, il se contenta de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes hommes commençaient à être mal à l'aise. Finalement Keigo se rassit en face d'Akira et semblait hésiter à parler. Le roux ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était juste là pour écouter et au besoin, conseiller. Mais il n'avait jamais eu de client avant lui, que pouvait-il faire ? Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'Atobe s'était rapproché de lui.

-On pourrait oublier la discussion ?

Kamio ne répondit pas, rougissant par la soudaine proximité du châtain et surpris par la requête. Il était si proche qu'il sentait son souffle sur son visage, ses yeux noirs plongé dans les siens et toujours cette hésitation dans sa voix. Akira ne bougeait plus, son esprit essayait de comprendre. Mais son corps bougea soudainement tout seul, il avançait vers Atobe alors que ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Doucement, lentement, ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. Le temps s'était arrêté dans la pièce.

Atobe posa sa main sur la joue de Kamio pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Akira ferma les yeux en sentant ce contact contre son visage. Délicatement, Keigo scella ses lèvres à celles du roux qui rougissait encore. Leur baiser s'approfondit et Kamio passa ses bras derrière le cou du châtain. Ce dernier laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps d'Akira. Bientôt la blouse ne fut plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Atobe enleva la cravate de son "psy" avec discrétion et elle atterrit dans un coin de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et Keigo prit délicatement les lunettes de Kamio, les jeta sur le divan, pour plonger son regard dans celui du rouquin. Ce dernier rougit d'être le centre de son attention. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, il était paralysé, surtout quand le châtain commença à dévorer son cou de baiser tout en déboutonnant sa chemise lentement. Bouton après bouton, il prenait tout son temps et Akira était rouge comme une pivoine à présent.

Atobe s'attaquait à présent à la peau dénudée de Kamio. Ce dernier était toujours aussi passif, son corps refusant de bouger, subissant, tressaillant au moindre geste du châtain. Keigo lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et débarrassa le roux de sa chemise. Dire qu'elle revenait du pressing, mais qu'importe, Akira retrouvait un peu ses esprits et réalisa dans quelle position il était. Ou plutôt, dans quelle tenue il était. Il entreprit, sans trop de succès, de déshabiller Atobe, qui s'en amusa un peu. Il enleva son haut de façon à ce qu'ils soient presque à égalité.

Tout à coup, Atobe se redressa et alla près de la porte. Il avait entend du bruit dans le couloir ? Mais personne ne viendrait, à moins de se tromper de porte. Rassuré, il regarda le roux qui était assit tout nu sur le fauteuil en cuir, gêné, ne sachant pas trop où se mettre. Keigo retourna près de son amant pour s'excuser qui affichait une mine boudeuse. Le châtain s'agenouilla devant lui et saisit un de ses pieds pour l'embrasser avant de faire remonter sa langue le long de la jambe d'Akira. Ce dernier ne put résister et arrêta de bouder.

Atobe se redressa pour embrasser Kamio, qui entoura les hanches du châtain de ses jambes. Le roux était surpris de sa propre audace, mais ne s'arrêta pas et approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue taquiner celle du châtain. Mais Keigo n'allait pas le laisser prendre le contrôle, même s'il n'était pas contre qu'Akira soit moins passif. Le désir prenait le pas sur la raison et la pudeur. Mais le fauteuil, aussi confortable était-il, n'était pas pratique pour ce que les deux jeunes hommes voulaient faire. Le divan à côté semblait plus approprié.

-Atobe ?

Kamio fut surpris lorsque le châtain le souleva et l'allongea doucement sur le canapé. Akira plongea son regard dans le sien et y vit de la douceur, mais aussi du désir. Il se sentait comme une proie prit dans le piège d'un prédateur. Mais il ne voulait pas s'enfuir, il voulait laisser le piège se refermer complètement sur lui. Il sentait les mains d'Atobe se balader sur son corps, s'attardant ça et là. Il se sentait frémir, tressaillir, gémir. Son corps se cambra lorsque Keigo décida de mordiller sa peau gentiment.

D'abord le cou, puis il descendit, laissant une marque rouge sur la peau. Ce fut ensuite au tour du torse du roux. Atobe s'amusait à torturer les sens de son amant, mordillant, léchant, pinçant, embrassant sa peau. Il alla jusqu'au nombril et leva les yeux pour voir Kamio, sans s'arrêter. Ce dernier était rosie par le plaisir, il arrivait de moins en moins à retenir ses gémissements, sa raison l'ayant abandonné.

Il brûlait de l'intérieur, c'était étrange. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente que quelque chose bougeait en lui. Il voulut se redresser, légèrement paniqué, mais Atobe le plaqua contre le divan de sa main de libre. Il avait un regard de prédateur et lisait la peur dans les yeux d'Akira. Il chuchota à l'oreille du roux et l'embrassa pour qu'il se détende. La peur disparut, mais ses muscles restaient assez contractés, surtout lorsqu'un deuxième doigts rejoignit le premier. Kamio tentait d'étouffer ses cris en se mordant la main, mais Keigo l'en empêcha.

-Je veux t'entendre.  
-Ato...Atobe, gémit le roux.

Le feu en lui s'intensifiait, il tremblait à cause du mélange de la douleur et du plaisir. Il ressentait trop de choses en même temps. Le châtain lui mordillait l'oreille et son autre main caressait sa peau en partant de son cou pour aller jusqu'à son membre. Arrivé en-bas, il laissait ses doigts se balader, le titiller, ce qui avait pour effet de faire trembler encore plus Kamio. Il respirait de plus ne plus rapidement, trouvant à peine son souffle entre chacun de ses gémissements et cris. Nouvelle vague de douleur et de plaisir.

-Atobe, je n'en peux plus, supplia Akira.  
-Petit impatient, se moqua Keigo en lui léchant les lèvres.

Mais voir son amant dans cette état avait bien entamé sa patience et lui-même avait du mal à résister. Ses yeux humides, sa voix suppliante, gémissante, ses cheveux en bataille, sa peau rosie par le plaisir, ses lèvres douces. Il accéda à la requête du roux. Le pantalon du châtain partit rejoindre un coin de la pièce.

Kamio ne put s'empêcher, dans un moment de conscience, d'admirer le corps de son amant. Mais un éclair passa devant ses yeux, les des larmes perlaient et tracèrent leur chemin sur les joues d'Akira. La douleur fut fulgurante, instantanée, mais se dissipa peu à peu, laissant place au plaisir, au désir, à l'envie. Ils n'étaient plus que deux corps se fondant l'un dans l'autre, essayant de n'être plus qu'un.

Atobe s'écroula sur le roux, reprenant son souffle. Kamio faisait de même, laissant courir ses doigts le long de la nuque de son amant. Son esprit était vide, ses forces étaient parties, il entendait juste son cœur qui ralentissait doucement, le sang qui arrêtait de battre dans ses tempes. Il réalisa aussi dans quel état ils étaient, plein de sueur, humide, collant. Faudra qu'il fasse couler un bain quand il rentrerait chez lui.

-Tu ne songes pas à me quitter, Kamio ?

Surpris dans ses pensées, Akira rougit en voyant le regard d'Atobe dans le sien. Non, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir, mais il avait besoin de se laver. Et le contact du cuir contre sa peau commençait à ne plus être très agréable. Mais le châtain n'avait pas ce problème, il était couché sur lui.

-Ou bien tu songeais à un deuxième tour ?  
-I..Iee ! Je pensais à un bain.  
-Intéressant.

Kamio se demanda comment Keigo pouvait encore avoir l'énergie à vouloir recommencer, alors que lui était si fatigué. Pourtant, il n'avait qu'eut à subir ses vagues de plaisirs. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le châtain qui ramassait son pantalon et une chemise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il lui mit la chemise et la boutonna vite fait qu'il se demanda ce qui se passait. Atobe le regardait en souriant.

-Allons prendre ce bain.  
-En...Ensemble ?  
-Tu n'as pas l'intention de me laisser repartir comme ça ?

Akira cligna des yeux et regarda le châtain qui était debout devant lui torse nu, luisant de sueur. Cela le rendait encore plus sexy qu'à son habitude. Le roux n'avait pas envie qu'Atobe voit son petit appartement. Mais ce dernier lui demanda de se dépêcher. Il tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes ne purent le porter. Cela lui fit un choc: il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes. Il regarda Keigo d'un air paniqué, mais ce dernier le pris dans ses bras pour le porter comme une princesse.

Il demanda juste à Kamio de le diriger et d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, sans oublier de fermer le cabinet d'écoute. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe chez le roux, mais Atobe ne fit pas de commentaire. Il lui demanda où était la salle de bain et abandonna Akira sur une chaise. Il entendit l'eau qui coulait. Kamio souffrait dans le bas du dos et comprit pourquoi ses jambe ne le portaient plus. Il n'entendait plus l'eau et le châtain apparut devant lui, nu.

-Atobe ?

Mais ce dernier enleva la chemise du roux, avant de le porter jusque dans la salle de bain. Il vit sa baignoire remplit d'eau chaude qui n'attendait plus qu'eux. Keigo le posa dedans avant d'y entrer lui aussi. Ils étaient à l'étroit dans une aussi petite baignoire, assis face à face. Akira avait les genoux pliés contre lui, rougissant, n'osant pas regarder son amant. Mais cela ne plaisait pas au châtain qui se rapprocha de Kamio. Une de ses mains remonta le long de la jambe du roux.

Il le vit trembler légèrement et rougir, ce qui le fit sourire. Atobe posa sa main sur le genou de Kamio qui releva un peu la tête. Soudainement, il tira la jambe vers lui pour s'approcher encore plus, leurs nez s'effleuraient. Akira ne savait plus trop où il en était, mais ils étaient déjà allés trop loin pour reculer maintenant. Les mains de Keigo se baladaient partout sur le corps du roux. Sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait, il se retrouva installé entre les jambes du châtain, son dos contre le torse de son amant.

Peau contre peau, il sentait chaque forme du corps de l'autre. C'était presque encore plus gênant que d'être en face de lui et de se savoir dévoré du regard. Et ses doigts qui continuaient leur balade. Quelque chose de froid coula sur son dos, mais quand il voulut tourner la tête, il eut de la mousse sur le nez. Atobe avait entrepris de lui savonner le dos, mais pas innocemment. Le châtain avait un total contrôle sur Kamio, s'amusant à le faire tressaillir, gémir, encore et encore. Akira n'avait pas prévu de prendre un bain de cette façon.

Après qu'il l'ait savonné entièrement, dans les moindres recoins, il fallait le rincer. Il avait à présent un Kamio tout propre et mouillé qui gémissait délicieusement, surtout quand il glissa sa main entre les jambes du roux. Le cœur d'Akira battait à toute vitesse, son sang battait de nouveau dans ses temps et pulsait encore ailleurs. Et le fait de sentir le membre dur de son amant dans le creux de ses reins n'arrangeait rien.

Atobe faisait glisser ses doigts le long de la partie intime du roux, doucement, puis de plus en plus rapidement. Kamio s'accrocha à Keigo en passant ses bras derrière la nuque du châtain. Cette chaleur intérieure revenait, les vagues de plaisir étaient de plus en plus fortes. Le roux, se surprenant encore une fois, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se frotter sensuellement contre son amant.

Son intimité ainsi sollicitée ne tarda pas à répondre. L'eau dans la baignoire faisait de petites vagues. Atobe laissait échapper, à son tour, des soupirs de plaisir, tandis que Kamio continuait de gémir de plus en plus fort. Ils sentaient leur plaisir s'intensifier, la chaleur qui les brulait de l'intérieur, le désir qui se faisait plus violent, puis tout atteint le paroxysme.

Akira se reposa sur le buste de son amant, épuisé. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour des épaules du roux pour y nicher sa tête. Kamio se sentait bien comme ça, il aurait pu passé le reste de sa vie ainsi, mais c'était sans compter sur Keigo. Des fois, il oubliait le caractère de son amant, mais il lui rappelait bien. Fallait sortir du bain, se sécher dans une grande serviette. Akira pensait pouvoir se rhabiller, mais il se rappela que ses vêtements trainaient encore dans son cabinet d'écoute. De toute façon, le châtain avait d'autres idées en tête.

D'abord sur son divan, puis la baignoire et enfin dans son lit. Kamio songea qu'ils auraient peut être du commencer par là, mais qu'importe. Il pensa aussi que son amant devait être inépuisable pour pouvoir continuer et en redemander encore. Le roux s'endormit blottit contre le torse du châtain, la fatigue ayant eu raison de lui. Atobe le contemplait dans son sommeil, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour écarter cette mèche qui lui cachait un œil.

Un rayon de soleil réveilla Akira le lendemain matin. Il s'assit et fut d'abord surpris d'avoir dormit tout nu, mais la journée précédente lui revint en mémoire. Il tourna la tête, mais ne vit personne à ses côtés. Il se leva et constata que l'appartement était vide. Kamio soupira, à quoi s'attendre de plus de la part de ce prétentieux individu. Il s'était imaginé qu'il avait une quelconque importance pour lui, alors qu'il a sûrement était juste une aventure sans plus.

Le roux grimaça de douleur quand il marcha. En tout cas, lui, il avait un souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire et dans sa chair pour l'instant, de cette fin d'après-midi. Il revoyait cet homme qui avait été le sujet de son ancienne obsession, de son désir actuel. Du désir ? Comment pouvait-il encore désirer un type qui était sûrement partit dès la première heure ce matin, sans prévenir, comme un voleur. Mais les faits étaient là, il voulait le revoir, le sentir contre lui, l'embrasser.

-Mais pourquoi j'aime quelqu'un comme lui.

Kamio se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était impossible. Certes, Atobe l'obsédait, mais de là à dire qu'il aimait le châtain. C'est vrai qu'il était bien bâtit, que ses cheveux étaient élégants, qu'il avait des yeux magnifique, que ses lèvres étaient douces et suaves...Akira se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine, déprimé: il avait réussit à tomber amoureux de son premier patient, de son amant d'un soir, de l'arrogant Atobe Keigo.

Pas de rendez-vous pour ce jour-ci, mais il se déplaça quand même jusqu'à son cabinet d'écoute. Quelques détails le troublaient, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Encore une journée d'ennui, comme hier...Pas tout à fait comme hier. Le téléphone ne sonna pas de la journée, il passa son temps à tourner sur sa chaise de bureau, à nettoyer ses lunettes, ranger ses papiers. Il songea aussi a fermer plus tôt, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas de clients. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, quelqu'un s'apprêtait à sonner. Kamio resta figé sur place, il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir.

-Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, mais j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Akira le laissa entrer, pour qu'il puisse chercher ce qu'il avait oublié. Mais il avait passé la journée dans cette pièce et il n'avait rien vu qui aurait pu appartenir au châtain. Ce dernier embrasa la pièce d'un regard satisfait et se tourna vers Kamio avec un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Le roux ne le regardait pas, il voulait juste qu'il prenne ce qu'il avait oublier et parte au plus vite.

-Tout est en ordre.

Bien sûr que tout était en ordre, il prenait soin de vérifier que chaque chose était à sa place tout le temps. Surtout qu'avec tout son temps libre, il avait pas grand chose de plus à faire. Mais la remarque d'Atobe fit repenser au roux qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la pièce quand il y était rentré ce matin. Son regard s'attarda sur le divan et tout autour de lui. Hier, quand ils avaient quitté les lieux, les vêtements de Kamio étaient éparpillés partout et le divan n'était pas dans cet état. Il regarda le châtain pour essayer de comprendre.

Il s'était occupé de tout faire ranger et nettoyer, ramasser et plier. Il s'était levé à l'aube pour donner ses ordres avant d'aller travailler. Il n'avait pas le boulot le plus dur du monde, mais beaucoup de responsabilités. Keigo avait commencé très tôt pour pouvoir attraper son rouquin avant la fermeture du cabinet d'écoute. Certes, c'était gentil de sa part d'avoir fait ça, mais n'empêche que Kamio lui en voulait d'être parti sans rien dire. Et en plus, c'était le seul à souffrir de leurs ébats répétés.

Atobe saisit la main d'Akira et l'entraina à sa suite jusqu'à une limousine. Il l'invita à entrer et la voiture démarra. Le roux pensait qu'il aurait pu le laisser se changer avant de l'emmener il-ne-savait où. Quand enfin le voyage se finit, une immense demeure était devant eux. Kamio était impressionné, mais Keigo ne lâcha pas sa main et continua d'avancer. Ils entrèrent dans le hall où des domestiques s'affairaient, saluant le châtain à son passage. Il l'emmena jusqu'à une salle à manger.

-On a le meilleur cuisinier.

Mais Akira avait le souffle coupé devant la grandeur du manoir, des pièces. Atobe le fit s'assoir comme on le ferait avec une femme dans un restaurant, avant de s'installer en face. Il y avait des chandeliers sur la longue table, mais les deux jeunes hommes étaient proches. Un diner aux chandelles pour se faire pardonner. Les plats furent exquis, dans une ambiance romantique. Même si Kamio ne se sentait pas à sa place, surtout qu'il portait encore sa blouse et ses lunettes.

Après ce repas, Keigo lui fit un peu visiter la demeure avant de finir dans sa chambre et la salle de bain. On aurait pu mettre au moins deux ou trois fois sa propre salle de bain dans celle d'Atobe. Et la baignoire, immense, des pétales de rose flottants à la surface, quelques bougies allumées sur les bords.

-Tu veux l'essayer ?

La question n'avait rien d'innocent, Kamio le savait. Il avançait plus il reculait, mais le bord arriva bien vite. Mais ce regard de prédateur, emplit de désir faisait encore un peu peur à Akira qui recula encore et perdit l'équilibre **(1)**. Il réussit à sortir de la baignoire tant bien que mal, complètement trempé. Heureusement qu'il n'avait rien d'important dans ses poches.

-Je pensais pas que tu avais tellement hâte de la tester.

Atobe lui enleva ses lunettes, sa blouse, laissant voir la chemise blanche trempée qui devenait transparente. Keigo le contempla alors que le roux s'était mit à râler et enlevait de lui-même ses vêtements mouillés. Ce n'était pas pour la même raison qu'aurait eu Atobe pour les lui enlever, mais le résultat était le même. Le châtain attira son amant près de lui pour l'embrasser et l'emmener dans ses draps de soie. Le bain pouvait bien attendre.

Le lendemain, quand Kamio se réveilla, il souffrait toujours autant. Il pouvait à peine bouger, mais cette fois, il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui le regardait avec ce sourire arrogant. Quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

**Fin**

Plouf

Voilà, finiii ! Je croyais être devenu folle à un moment...Foutue baignoire XD


End file.
